Make me a robot
by renagade pearl
Summary: Pearls world started with a war, but she is going to finish it.


My start in this corrupt world was not pleasant. A defective pearl among the finest of diamond and elite toys, fit for shattering if they couldn't find a purpose for me. The day I was made is still fresh in my mind even when i'm mid battle. Maybe they should have shattered me then- oh well, their mistake.

"Wonderful; another bad one," Said a Peridot, sporting a pink diamond on her uniform. She shook her head down at me.

'Everything is so bright, where am I?' The room is cold with slow glowing chambers where gems sit around me, they all look just as confused as i feel, why am I bad? Was something wrong?' The Peridot in front of me shrugged and pulled up a chart with lines and symbols that changed quickly.

"Well other than the gem defect your fine. There isn't anything wrong with your form, and your not feral. I'll have to ask my diamond what to do with you. You may as well stand up and follow me." The Peridot said annoyed.

Standing was easy, a slow rise from my former position on the floor. I heard so many things going on around me, Peridots speaking and quiet whirring noises from the machines. Just across the floor a gem like me but blue sat quietly looking at her hands. The Peridot in front of me smiled,"This one is perfect. Blue diamond will be pleased. Can someone come get this Pearl? Im dealing with the defect." So thats what I am… a pearl. And so is she, but we're different somehow. The gem in her chest was a pristine, smooth circle. I took a step forward closer to the Peridot who was walking towards large doors.

A scream echoed thru the air, followed by the sound of breaking glass. A Peridot shouted "No worries; one of the defect pearls was putting up a fight." I just kept my head down and followed the Peridot out of the room and into a much larger facility where another Pearl sat at a desk shuffling files on a screen.

"Pearl, put in for conference with pink diamond, we have a questionable defect to discuss." Peridot announced with authority.

"Yes ma'am" The pearl answered without taking her eyes off the screen. The request took only moments to go thru before a large holo-screen was presented. The peridot crossed her arms over her chest in a diamond shape.

"My diamond, We have a complication." The Peridot said gesturing toward me.

"You summoned me over a defective pearl?" Pink diamond said with a raised eyebrow, "this better be good."

"That's the thing my diamond, she's defective. But showing no signs of a defective gem. She responds to commands, it comprehends everything spoken to it." Peridot said with a confused look, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Hmm. Bring the Pearl to us and we shall discuss the defects fate." Pink diamond said, clearly interested in what she had just been told.

"Yes my diamond." The Peridot said, saluting once more. Then the walk began once more. Down a long corridor to the outside where buildings sat with gems walking in and out. It took a few moments for a transport to reach them, but the moment it did, I was inside and moving again. The diamond palace was gorgeous, with high towers and a bright beam from the highest peak. Peridot scoffed, "you're lucky Pink diamond was interested in you, or else you would be in a rubble pile with that other defect."

The atmosphere was tense until they reached the diamond hall where all four diamonds sat on high thrones, gem warriors perched at the edge of the room, Jaspers, amethyst, and a rose quartz speaking fondly with pink diamond in front of her throne. When Yellow diamond saw them she gave a dismissive glance to the Peridot.

"My diamonds I present the defect pearl" Peridot said saluting.

"Pearl, step forward." Yellow diamond said raising her hand.

My steps forward were slow and tentative, every muscle in my body screamed at me to stop and run. But i had to follow orders, it felt right.

White diamond seemed skeptical. "A defect is a defect, why is this one any different, Peridot?" She said looking to her sister gems.

" this one behaves without defect, my diamonds" The peridot said nervously, " it's almost as if there is no defect, all my tests and scans ran clear, her vitals are that of any other normal Pearl. She is an anomaly."

" Pearl, if you are as the peridot says, prove you harbor no defective traits. If you pass our little test you will join the system as a normal pearl, if you fail you are shattered. Begin." Blue diamond said monotone.

"My diamond, i know of no task to complete." I say, my voice quiet. My hands are crossed in front of me as i search for anything to save myself.

The diamonds gasped when i spoke, hopefully i had done nothing wrong. "Entertain us, Pearls live to serve and entertain." Pink diamond said with bright eyes.

And i began as my body instructed, I danced. The air of spinning and quick steps to a quiet music that played my mind. I had nothing to lose and so much to gain, so i danced for my diamonds. A slow ballet that moved with the wind only i felt. When i had finished in a low pirouette, a soft applause came from the diamonds, obviously content with my performance.

" it appears you have passed, but you would be lucky to have a low ranking master. As you have a visibly defective gem. Would any gem without a pearl like to have her?" White diamond asked the crowd at the rooms edges. No voices spoke up at first, but then a warm voice echoed through the room.

" my diamonds, i would have her." Rose quartz said smiling, "as i am without a pearl i would gladly take her." The diamonds nodded their approval and I now was not my own, even though i never was.


End file.
